Light
by Dawnplus3
Summary: When the unthinkable happens ...
1. Chapter 1

She regretted deciding to make the short journey home alone almost immediately. But the alcohol in her veins, though not enough to make her sloppy had taken away her inhibitions and given her a false sense of security. But with the cool night air hitting her she was beginning to come to her senses. She took out her phone to check her battery. "5%, great", she muttered.. She could barely see the screen. She threw the useless device back in her cavernous bag and grabbed her keys, remembering advice her father had given her before she moved away for college. She put the keys between her fingers and turned her hand into a fist.

She was 2 blocks away from her apartment when she picked up the sound of footsteps, the owner of said footsteps was alone. Bella picked up her pace and heard the person behind her follow suit. Panic started to set in as her imagination started to feed her scenarios in which she did not make it out of. The footsteps started gaining on her and she was about to break into a full on sprint when the culprit spoke her name. This gave her pause. She stopped and turned slowly with her fist out in front of her only to be greeted by the sight of an empty street. Her heart was beating through her chest and sweat was trickling down the back of her neck.

Turning in a slow circle to look for the speaker of her name she saw nothing. Bella shook her head and giggled to herself, "almost gave myself a heart attack" she whispered. She started walking again picking up her pace as she could see a house party letting out at the end of the street. Lots of people mean safety. Once she reached the house she breathed a sigh of relief. Recognising some of the revellers she shouted a greeting and waved, her sense of panic from just moments ago seemingly disappeared. Rounding the corner and reaching the main door of her building she loosened her grip on the keys to find the right one, the moment she did this she felt a large hard body smash her against the door and a cold hand cover her mouth. She tried to scream but it came out as a pathetic whimper.

A gruff voice grunted in her ear with the effort to keep her still. She squirmed and tried to kick her feet and managed to catch her assailant by surprise when she lifted both her legs and let him take all her weight. While he tried to maintain his grip on her his hand came away from her face and she let out the loudest scream she could muster, desperate not to waste the opportunity. Her scream must have been the last straw for him as the next thing she felt was a fist strike her on the side of the head.


	2. Chapter 2

So cold, that was the first thought that came to her head. It then took her a few minutes to get her bearings. She remembered leaving the bar, getting creeped out on the way home, but there was no one there. Oh, but her head hurt... that's right, there was someone! He hit her in the head after she tried to get away. She chanced opening her eyes and found herself in a dark room with a little bit of light coming in from a small window over a door. The room was bare, apart from the small mattress she was laying on... a mattress more suited to a child's crib.

Gingerly she eased herself into a sitting position. Oh how her head ached. She reached up to touch the spot and was suprised to see blood coating the palm of her hand. She felt starngely calm. Shouldn't she be panicking? Screaming for help? Standing to her feet, she started to pace the room to look for anything that might be useful. A bucket in the corner made her cringe in disgust. Obviously, she was supposed to use that as a toilet. That little task could wait a while. As she paced she counted her steps, ten steps from the mattress to the door and fifteen steps to the opposite wall.

The floor was concrete, smooth and cold under her bare feet. Where were her boots? That was when she realized she was dressed only in her jeans and a T-shirt. Whoever had taken her must have taken her coat, scarf, and boots. It was freezing in here. There wasn't even a sheet to wrap herself in. There wasn't much for her to do but sit down and wait. Her head was pounding. Listening for any sign of life, she laid her throbbing head back down on the filthy mattress.

She must have dozed off, when she awoke, the light in the room hadn't changed, but her full bladder told her that a few hours had passed, at least. Using the bucket was an undignified affair, and insult was added to injury at the lack of toilet paper. When she had cleaned herself up as best she could, she went to sit at the base of the she'd be able to hear someone. She felt hungry, but at the thought of food, a sudden bout of nausea hit her. She really didn't want to have to vomit into that bucket as well.

Just as she was starting to doze off again with her head against the jamb, she heard the sound of a door open and close with a loud bang. The noise startled her even more so because of the constant silence she had grown used to. Suddenly alert, she crouched on the balls of her feet trying in vain to see through the non-existent crack in the door. As the footsteps neared, she suddenly remembered that anybody coming through that door would likely hurt her, or... worse.

Scurrying to the far side of the room, she made herself as small as possible in the corner. In her head, she believed in doing so, she would be able to make herself practically invisible. Her muscels were coiled tightly and starting to ache from holding her the intense fear that overtook her made her paralyzed. Cold and sore, she waited for whatever was about to happen.

A key in the door, followed by a large silhouette framed by light which made her head pound worse that ever.

That was the last thing she saw before a mixture of fear and exhaustion rendered her unconscious.


End file.
